Flaming Gnome Studios
Flaming Gnome Studios, LLC is an independent film company based out of Owatonna, Minnesota and Minneapolis, Minnesota. It is best known for the short film series Vail, ''the featurette ''The Elixir of Doom, the award-winning feature film The Root of Evil, ''and the Vivian Maier biopic ''The Woman in the Mirror. History 2006: Prehistory The name "Flaming Gnome Studios" was first coined in 2006 by Ryan Huang and Jordan Johnson during their fifth grade year at St. Mary's School in Owatonna. The duo produced multiple comic strips in their math notebooks during class, signing each strip "by the Flaming Gnomes." ''Current director Ryan Huang describes the subject matter of these comics: "As I recall, the story centered around a nameless hero who navigated through a side-scrolling environment filled with monsters and deadly traps. It was all quite frivolous, but in good fun." No comics from this era are known to survive, as most were confiscated by teachers or lost over the years. 2010: Golden Age of Comics After a 4 year hiatus, the studio resumed production of comics. Comics were now produced in the German 1 classroom of Owatonna High School. Again, the principal writers and illustrators were Huang and Johnson, with D.J. Chatelaine and Don Zheng serving as a small consulting team. A more extensive and detailed plot had been formed. The comic had two primary protagonists: Captain Combover, a suave superhero and his partner, Furm. The basic premise of the series centered around the duo thwarting the plots of Don, the communist antagonist. All three characters were direct parodies of Huang, Johnson, and Zheng, respectively. Although production had been greatly increased during this period (at least 4 episodes were made), only one comic from this series has survived: ''Episode 2: In The Communist Lunchroom. '' Comic-writing operations ceased once again in late 2010, with active collaboration between Huang and Johnson drawing to a close along with the end of 1st semester. Huang was now solely left in charge of the studio and would continue to see the company through its venture into the filmmaking industry. Late 2010 - 2011: Entry into filmmaking The earliest recorded instance of moviemaking involving Flaming Gnome Studios was in the winter of 2010. This docudrama ''Gettysburg was a school project directed and produced by D.J. Chatelaine. Huang appeared as various characters in the ensemble cast consisting of Chatelaine, Eric Schlicker, Nash Dushek, and Corky the Corgi. The docudrama, along with its raw footage, remains in the collection of D.J. Chatelaine Movie Company. Upon the acquisition of iMovie, the studio's first filmmaking software, Huang filmed a trailer that would propel the company into the industry. The teaser starred Huang, Braden Stork, and Pranshu Parmar as three unnamed agents wreaking havoc in an enemy base. Footage was filmed on location at Owatonna High School and edited in Taipei, Taiwan by Huang later that year. Initially titled Captain Ryan's Crew, ''it was revised as ''Men With Guns ''shortly afterwards. In the early summer of 2011, Huang began work on a full-length script featuring the characters from the trailer. This was to be the largest and most ambitious project in Flaming Gnome history thus far, with a cast consisting of Huang, Stork, Parmar, Zheng, Chatelaine, and Preston Smith. The first filming sessions were less than organized, as Huang describes: "For the first few days we had no script whatsoever and made do with ad-libbing the entire thing." The result was a series of takes that were dramatically different, and Huang decided to scrap all of them. (These clips, previously thought to be lost, have been recovered and re-released by the studio.) Later that summer, the first scenes from the script had been finished. Full costume was used for the first time in studio history, along with weapon props and sound effects. Again, filming did not go as planned and production ground to a halt. The final blow occurred when Stork moved away to Rochester, Minnesota, making it impossible to continue any further. Very few clips from this attempt survive, and the majority of the raw footage remains unaccounted for. The project was abandoned, but a new series would soon take prominence. 2011: the ''Vail ''series Huang recalls, "I believe the first inspiration [for ''Vail] was Viktor Boroshlav's peculiar accent, which had been present in my household as a running joke. The second inspiration came from my role in Once In A Lifetime, my first high school play." Vail: Episode 1 ''was written and shot by Huang in the summer of 2011. The latter assumed every single position in the filmmaking process: director, writer, cinematographer, cameraman, editor, and all three roles in the cast. The movie debuted two iconic characters: Captain Levi Vail and Viktor Boroshlav. ''Episode 1 was initially intended by to be a one-off film, ending with the death of Boroshlav (at that time the main antagonist). Upon receiving positive audience feedback for Boroshlav, Huang changed his mind and set out to continue the series with Boroshlav as a main protagonist. Vail: Episode 2 ''was filmed and premiered shortly after its predecessor that same year. Numerous short films starring the main characters were also filmed during this time, spurring spinoffs including ''Birthday E-cards from Vail and Boroshlav ''and the ''Ambush: Boroshlav ''series. 2012: ''The Elixir of Doom The studio temporarily put the Vail ''series on hold in early 2012 after complications prevented ''Episode 3 ''from being filmed. However, after viewing the 2011 silent movie ''The Artist, Huang was inspired to begin a new series with a larger cast and crew. The film was to pay homage to The Artist ''and Edgar Allan Poe's short story ''The Cask of Amontillado. ''The script was written in the first week of July of 2012, and filming was completed one week later. New and old faces had been added to the Flaming Gnome Studio roster. Joshua Dub and Maureen Gleason accepted lead roles as Jean Montresor and Emmanuelle Chanson, respectively. D.J. Chatelaine rejoined the company in the role of Emile De Grave. The days of a one-man crew were over, with Miles and Michael Mulet handling cinematography for the film. Huang himself starred as Viktor Boroshlav (in loose reference to the original ''Vail ''character), and also directed and edited the 25-minute film. Shortly after the August premiere of ''Elixir, Huang announced a sequel with a target release date of Fall 2013. 2012-2014: The Root of Evil Production of the sequel to The Elixir of Doom ''began in August 2012, with Huang making multiple screenplay drafts overseas. Shortly thereafter, Huang announced on Facebook that the sequel was to be a feature length film entitled ''The Root of Evil. ''Principal photography commenced in December 2012. Taking place a few years after the events of ''Elixir, ''the plot centers on Viktor Boroshlav and Emmanuelle Chanson pursuing Alfred Kensington, a disgraced doctor set on eliminating his former colleagues and reinventing his public image. Assisting Boroshlav and Chanson is a now rehabilitated Montresor. Progress is suddenly complicated by the appearance of Kensington's American gangster allies, as well as the mysterious Agent Zoltan, Chanson's former love interest. The cast of ''The Root of Evil ''quickly ballooned to over 60 main actors, supporting actors, and extras. Filming was completed at an irregular pace due to the number of personal schedules involved. Production and post-production finally concluded at the end of May 2014, and the film was screened for cast and family members in early June of that year. Since July 2014, ''The Root of Evil ''has received a total of fourteen official selection laurels and ten awards from festivals such as the Colorado Film Festival, the Indie Fest, and the Accolade Global Film Competition. The film had its West Coast Premiere at the 2014 Catalina Film Festival, where it took home the Award for Best Student Film. ''The Root of Evil ''recieved an Honorable Mention at the ITSA Film Festival in California, as well as the Gold Award at the Fort Lauderdale International High School Competition. It won the Golden Coyote Paw for Best Student Film (Under 18) at the 2015 Idyllwild International Festival of Cinema. ''The Root of Evil ''was selected as a featured film and closed the 2015 Voyager Student Film Festival at Duke University. Director Ryan Huang has hinted at a possible sequel to ''The Root of Evil, ''with as many original cast members reprising their roles as possible. The project is currently in the early development stage. Summer-Fall 2014: Filming hiatus During the summer of 2014, a new short film was written by Ryan Huang and Maureen Gleason. The film was to star Huang and Gleason in leading roles. When asked for comment regarding the premise of the new film, Huang stated: "It will definitely be something new for the studio: a short slice-of-life taking place in the present day with ordinary people. We're planning to work with a skeleton crew comprised of Pranshu Parmar, Matt Reinhard, and Eric Schlicker. Cast will be minimal." Due to scheduling conflicts, the project was shelved indefinitely in August. Spring 2015: ''HEAT-SHOCK A mock trailer for the scientific thriller HEAT-SHOCK (starring Root of Evil ''actors Thomas Donlon and Matt Reinhard) was filmed over five days in the spring of 2015. Made for a University of Minnesota biology project, the trailer for ''HEAT-SHOCK debuted on Facebook on April 15. Plans for a full cut of the film (taken from an excess of footage from the shooting of the mock trailer) are indefinite but in place. Summer 2015: The Woman in the Mirror In December 2014, it was announced that pre-production of a short biographical film starring Ella Rasp, The Woman in the Mirror, had begun. Principal photography began in July of 2015, with the majority of shooting concluding in mid-August. Final reshoots were completed in late October. Though two documentaries have been made on the subject, The Woman in the Mirror ''is to be the first-ever biopic featuring street photographer Vivian Maier. The target release date is Summer 2016. Winter 2015: ''Sad Waltz Production on a new short film began in late November of 2015. Described by director Ryan Huang as a "pictorial tone poem", Sad Waltz ''is composed entirely of still photographs set to music in a manner similar to Chris Marker's 1962 film ''La Jetée. ''The film stars Noah Causey and Maureen Gleason, both actors in the University of Minnesota's Guthrie BFA Actor Training Program. It premiered in December 2015. Future projects Two ''Vail: Original Series ''episodes and one nature documentary were in the early stages of development. As of February 2016, these projects have been pushed back indefinitely. The screenplay for a mystery-thriller set on Minnesota's North Shore is currently in development. Titled ''Watching the Salmon Run, it is to be the studio's next feature-length project and is slated for 2017. Tiger of the White Sun, a short World War II film dramatizing the rescue of an American Volunteer Group pilot shot down over China, is currently in development. The film is expected to be shot in the late summer of 2016. Name change On February 25, 2016, it was decided that Flaming Gnome Studios would be renamed Flaming Gnome Pictures to better reflect its status as a production company. Actual implementation of this name change throughout the company's media is expected to take place over several months. Studio Library *Note: Only projects that are currently accounted for and within studio vaults are listed. Pre-2010 works are therefore omitted. This section will be updated as new works are added. Comics *''In The Communist Lunchroom'' (2010) Docudramas *''Gettysburg (2010) Serials * ''Vail Episode 1: Forgotten Names ''(2011) * ''Vail Episode 2: The Crimes of Yesteryear ''(2011) * ''Ambush: Boroshlav - Ambush at Portofino ''(2011) * ''Ambush: Boroshlav - Ambush at Huntington Harbor ''(2012) Short Films * ''The Woman in the Mirror ''(2016) - in post-production * ''Sad Waltz ''(2015) * ''Tiger of the White Sun ''(c. 2017) - in development Featurettes * ''The Elixir of Doom (2012) * The Root of Evil ''(2014) - short version Feature Films *The Root of Evil (2014) *''Watching the Salmon Run ''- screenplay in progress Miscellanious *''Captain Ryan's Crew ''(2010) - mock trailer *''Men with Guns: Mission 1 ''(2011) * ''A Birthday E-card from Vail and Boroshlav (2011) * Vail: The Special Interviews ''(2011) *Viktor Boroshlav for the Nerf N-Strike Dart Gun Line'' (2011) - mock commercial *''The Viktor Boroshlav Experience (2011) *Another Birthday E-card from Vail and Boroshlav (2012) *''Men With Guns: Secret Footage ''(2012) *A Mother's Day News Conference (2012) *Vail: Episode 3 (2013) - mock trailer *Vail: The Attempted Production of Episode 3 (2014) *HEAT-SHOCK'' (2015) - trailer Undeveloped and unfinished projects * Men With Guns ''(2011) - scrapped * ''Vail Episode 3: A Green Affair (2012) - short film; production halted * HEAT-SHOCK ''(2015) - short film; post production delayed * ''Tying Up Loose Ends ''(2015) - short film; screenplay Personnel ''Note: Biographies are being constantly added and updated. Check back frequently for more information. '' [[Early studio films|Pre-''Vail projects]] * Ryan Huang (2006-present) 'comic writer/illustrator, director, writer, actor, editor * 'Jordan Johnson (2006-2010) 'comic writer/illustrator * 'Don Zheng (2010-2011) 'comic consultant, actor * 'D.J. Chatelaine (2010-2011) '''director, writer, actor * 'Pranshu Parmar (2010-2011) '''actor * '''Braden Stork (2011) '''actor * '''Preston Smith (2011) '''camera operator ''Vail ''series * 'Ryan Huang (2011-present) 'director, writer, actor, camera operator, editor ** Viktor Boroshlav (fictional actor) ** Charlie Kamper (fictional actor) ** Zach Justberg (fictional actor) * '''Allen Huang (2011-2012) '''actor * '''Sarah Huang (2011-2012) '''actor * '''Nicole Huang (2012) '''actor * '''Carrie Huang (2012) '''actor * '''Kylen Yu (2012) '''actor ''The Elixir of Doom * 'Ryan Huang (2012) '''director, writer, actor, camera operator, editor * 'Maureen Gleason (2012) 'actor * 'Joshua Dub (2012) 'actor * 'D.J. Chatelaine (2012) 'actor * '''Michael Mulet (2012) '''cinematographer, visual artist * '''Miles Mulet (2012) '''camera operator, actor, visual artist ''The Root of Evil '' * 'Ryan Huang (2012-2014) 'director, writer, actor, cinematographer, editor * 'Maureen Gleason (2012-2014) 'first assistant director, actor * 'Thomas Donlon (2013-2014) 'actor * 'Joshua Dub (2012-2014) 'actor * 'Jackson Anderson (2014) 'actor * 'Albert Rysavy (2013-2014) 'actor, lighting technician * 'Luke Owens (2013-2014) 'actor * '''Jacob Hellevik (2013-2014) '''actor, lighting technician * 'D.J. Chatelaine (2012-2014) 'actor * 'Jillian Stout (2013) 'actor * '''Joseph Nelson (2012-2014) '''actor * 'Haaken Bungum (2013-2014) 'actor * 'Eric Schlicker (2013-2014) 'actor * '''Logan Johnson (2013-2014) '''actor * '''Josh Weisenburger (2013-2014) '''actor * '''Quinn Reinhard (2013-2014) '''actor * '''Ethan Pick (2014) '''actor * '''Thomas Borgerding (2014) '''actor * '''Pranshu Parmar (2013-2014) '''second assistant director, actor * '''Miguel Mulet (2012-2014) '''camera operator, technical advisor * '''Michael Mulet (2013-2014) '''camera operator * '''Miles Mulet (2013-2014) '''camera operator, actor * '''Al & Lydia Huang (2012-2014) '''producers ''HEAT-SHOCK * 'Ryan Huang (2015) '''director, writer, actor, cinematographer, editor * 'Thomas Donlon (2015) '''actor *Matt Reinhard (2015) actor *Jessica Friedman (2015) actor *Maureen Gleason (2015) actor, camera operator *Albert Rysavy (2015) actor, boom operator *'Jacob Hellevik (2015) '''actor, sound mixer *'Jackie Warehime (2015) 'slate, boom operator *'Qahir Lakha (2015) 'slate *'Paul Cho (2015) 'camera operator ''The Woman in the Mirror * 'Ryan Huang (2015) '''director, writer, cinematographer, editor, actor * '''Ella Rasp (2015) '''actor * 'Thomas Donlon (2015) 'first assistant director, camera operator, actor * 'Pranshu Parmar (2015) 'second assistant director, slate, BTS camera operator * 'Jessica Friedman (2015) 'third assistant director, color grading * '''Harrison Kuhn (2015) '''assistant cinematographer, camera operator * 'Albert Rysavy (2015) '''boom operator, production sound mixer * '''Jackie Warehime (2015) '''utility 'sound technician, slate * 'Matt Reinhard (2015) 'slate, BTS camera operator * '''Nicholas Beck (2015) '''actor * '''Miles Mulet (2015) '''composer * '''Al & Lydia Huang (2015) '''producers ''Sad Waltz * 'Ryan Huang (2015) '''director, writer, cinematographer, editor * '''Noah Causey (2015) '''actor * 'Maureen Gleason (2015) '''actor * '''Al & Lydia Huang (2015) '''costumes, photography Trailers